Joten Uchiha
Joten Uchiha - Członek klanu Uchiha i jeden z założycieli Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach, a także rywal Madary Uchihy. Był najwybitniejszym użytkownikiem Uwolnienia Ognia w historii oraz twórcą Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. 'Wygląd' Joten posiada wiele cech charakterystycznych dla swojego klanu. Jest wysoki i chudy, a jego znakiem rozpoznawczym są jego spiczaste, czarne włosy. Niegdyś nosił je długie i spięte z tyłu, ale później ściął je, by nie przeszkadzały w walce. Mężczyzna ma podłużną, wąską twarz. Naturalny kolor jego oczu to ciemno niebieski. Uchiha najczęściej ubierał się w czarne spodnie i zieloną kamizelkę własnego projektu, która później stała się oficjalnym strojem wszystkich jouninów z Konohy. Jako dziecko nosił zamiast niej luźną bluzę z kapturem i kieszonkami wokół pasa. Na jej plecach widniał czarny, przewrócony znak klanu Uchiha. 'Charakter' Charakter Jotena był mocno ukształtowany przez czasy, w których żył. W świecie ogarniętym przez wojnę i okrucieństwo nie było czasu na normalne, spokojne życie, więc stało się ono celem Uchihy. Przyjął on niemal pacyfistyczny styl życia i zawsze zachowywał się po przyjacielsku i z opanowaniem. W czasie walki odkładał na bok swoje poglądy o nieagresji, jednak zawsze starał się dążyć do mniejszego zła. Taka postawa przysporzyła mu dużo sojuszników, a jego światopogląd pomógł mu nawiązać przyjaźń z Hashiramą Senju, który pomimo należenia do wrogiego klanu, stał się jednym z najważniejszych sprzymierzeńców mężczyzny. 'Umiejętności' Joten Uchiha posiada umiejętności i ilości chakry dorównujące jego rywalowi - Madarze czy też Hashiramie Senju. Jego największa siła leży w technikach ninjutsu, a zwłaszcza w Katonie. Nie bez powodu został okrzyknięty ,,zdecydowanie najpotężniejszym użytkownikiem uwolnienia ognia wszech czasów". Mężczyzna doszedł do tego stopnia rozwoju jako shinobi, że tworzył własne techniki, które stawały się jednymi z najpopularniejszych w całym świecie shinobi, na co dobrym przykładem jest Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu czy Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu. Dowodem umiejętności mężczyzny jest fakt, że jego rywal - Tobirama Senju bał się z nim walczyć pomimo bycia mistrzem Suitonu, który powinien zneutralizować płomienie jego oponenta. 'Ninjutsu' W walce Joten posługuje się zazwyczaj tymi technikami. Zazwyczaj preferuje średni lub daleki dystans, jednak zmuszony do walki krótkodystansowej również posiada spory arsenał. Uchiha często łączy swoje ataki z mocą Sharingana, by dokładnie wymierzyć w punkty witalne przeciwnika. 'Katon' Jest to natura, do której przynależy chakra Jotena i mężczyzna opanował ją najlepiej. Nawet w czasach Piątej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi Joten wciąż był uważany za najpotężniejszego użykownika Katonu w dziejach całego świata shinobi, co wiele mówi o jego umiejętnościach. Jego jutsu ognia były tak destrukcyjne, że ugasić ich nie mógł nawet cały oddział shinobi. Tak ogromna moc Katonu u Jotena wiąże się z jego głębokim wewnętrznym zrozumieniem natury ognia. Wie on, że nie jest to tylko destrukcja i chaos, ale także życie. Uchiha jest prawdziwym prekursorem tej natury chakry. To właśnie on stworzył dwie najpopularniejsze techniki Katonu - Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu oraz Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu. Nie jest to jedyne z jego osiągnięć. Po śmierci mężczyzny właśnie na jego cześć każde dziecko uczyło się wymyślonej przez niego techniki. Żadne jednak nie dorównało mu mocą. Piekło, jakie uwalniał Joten podczas ataku mogło w mgnieniu oka zamienić cały teren w płonące pogorzelisko. Obszar, jaki ogarniały jego jutsu był nawet większy od tych Madary, który skopiował od swojego rywala jego techniki Katonu. Dowodem osiągnięcia przez mężczyznę absolutnego mistrzostwa nad ogniem jest jego specjalna technika - Katon: Purizmu. Dzięki temu może on tworzyć ogień w różnych kolorach, które symbolizują kolory występujące w naturalnym płomieniu. Każdy następny stopień jest gorętszy. Najmniej gorący, podstawowy pomarańczowy ogień nie może równać się z siłą żółtego, a ten z kolei ulega niebieskiemu. Najpotężniejszym natomiast jest płomień koloru białego, który nawet w niewielkiej ilości był w stanie stopić kości Susanoo. Minusem używania tej techniki jest to, że im bardziej zaawansowany poziom płomienia, tym więcej chakry pochłania. Joten wyjaśnił to w ten sposób, że wyekstraktowanie co gorętszej części płomienia jest dużo trudniejsze i bardziej precyzyjne, więc wymaga więcej chakry. Joten pokazał, że jest bardzo kreatywny w wykorzystywaniu tej natury. Na krótkim dystansie jest w stanie wytworzyć na końcachw swoich palców małe płomienie, którymi następnie może z chirurgiczną precyzją Sharingana przypalić przeciwnika. Dowiódł również, że nie jest mu obca walka na pięści płonące od chakry Katonu. Tworzenie ognia to nie jedyne wykorzysanie tej natury przez mężczyznę. Przesyłając ją przez ziemię, jest w stanie ją roztopić i unieruchomić przeciwnika w gorącej, lepkiej mazi. Potrafi również wykonywać techniki, które wykorzystują w sobie dym, jednak tych używa znacznie rzadziej. Często również używa na Katonie swoich mistrzowskich umiejętności w manipulacji kształtem chakry. Przy jego ogromnym arsenale jutsu ognia, nigdy nie można być pewnym, czym w danej chwili zaatakuje. Jest do tego stopnia w tym wyćwiczony, że do większości jutsu ognia nie potrzebuje nawet wykonywać pieczęci. Ostatecznym zwieńczeniem jego ognistych umiejętności jest fakt, że był jedyną osobą, którą Madara uważał za lepszą od siebie w tej dziedzinie. 'Tryb Mędrca' Po morderczym treningu w Piekielnym Wulkanie, gdzie warunki do życia są niemal niemożliwe i tylko salamandry mogą tam przebywać, Joten uzyskał dostęp do salamandrzego Trybu Mędrca. Opanowanie go było trudniejsze niż wersji żabiej, gdyż wymagało nie tyle skupienia umysłowego, co ogromnej wytrzymałości i woli. W odróżnieniu od Trybu Mędrca węży, Uchiha nie uzyskał go przez swoje geny, tylko długotrwałe medytacje w Piekielnym Wulkanie. Pomimo tych trudności, Sennin Modo w tej wersji daje mu ogromną moc i unikalne zdolności. Joten w tym trybie zyskuje czerwoną otoczkę wokół oczu, a z niej wychodzi po jednej pionowej kresce, które przecinają cała twarz. Źrenica mężczyzny zmienia kształt na romb, co w połączeniu z Sharinganem daje ciekawy wizualnie wygląd trzech łezek kręcących się wokół romboidalnej źrenicy. W trybie Mangekyou Sharingana środek wyglądu kalejdoskopu również uzyskuje taki kształt. Inne cechy fizyczne shinobiego nie zmieniają się, jako iż w pełni opanował on gromadzenie chakry natury. Na jego nadgarstkach często zosają przywołane dwie salamandry - Inori oraz Zenmaru, które, ukryte pod jego rękawami, mogą nagle użyć techniki ognia wobec przeciwnika, działając jak miotacze ognia. Poza tym, są mentorami Jotena i często mu doradzają. Ich najważniejszym zastosowaniem jest jednak to, że Inori jest posiadaczem Yotonu, a Zenmaru - Shakutonu. Przesyłając swojemu podopiecznemu już skonwertowaną do tej postaci elementarną chakrę, pozwalają mu używać technik zarezerwowanych dla tych Kekkei Genkai. Z tego też powodu Joten posiada doświadczenie w używaniu technik Lawy i Skwaru. Dodatkowo, w Trybie Mędrca Uchiha ma niemal nieograniczone pokłady chakry, a jego techniki są wzmocnione energią natury. Największą zaletą tego trybu jest jednak to, że Joten ma w nim dostęp do karmazynowego ognia salamander. Jest to najgorętszy płomień jaki istnieje, gorętszy nawet od białego płomienia techniki Katon: Purizmu. Nie jest on co prawda niemożliwy do ugaszenia jak Amaterasu (choć jest to bardzo trudne), ale zdecydowanie od niego gorętszy. Kiedy Joten uwolnił falę karmazynowych płomieni na Madarę, ten nawet nie próbował blokować tego Susanoo, tylko od razu zrobił unik. Co więcej, salamandrzy mędrzec posiada dodatkową technikę Senpo: Zmiana Stanu Skupienia Ognia. Dzięki niej jest on w stanie operować stanem skupienia swoich płomieni. Pomimo tego, że używał tej techniki tylko na karmazynowych płomieniach, to jak sam stwierdził, może być ona użyta także do innego ognia, niekoniecznie tego trybu mędrca. Jak sam twierdzi, ogranicza jej użycie tylko do niego, aby w ten sposób okazać szacunek tajnikom salamander. Do tej pory pokazał, że karmazynowe płomienie mogą przybrać formę stałą, płynną i gazową. Stały ogień salamander przyjmuje postać karmazynowych kryształów, które po uderzeniu w cel, przepalają się przez niego na wylot. Jest bardzo dobry do przebijania obrony przeciwnika. Stan płynny natomiast przypomina nieco lawę, jednak jako iż jest to ogień trybu mędrca, to jest od niej dużo gorętszy. Stan gazowy natomiast wygląda jak krwisto czerwona chmurka, która porusza się zgodnie z kierunkiem wiatru, dlatego może być nakierowywana. Wszystko, co się w niej znajdzie, zostaje spalone na popiół. Tryb Mędrca daje Jotenowi również inne zdolności. Jedną z nich jest moc prawdziwych salamander, czyli odporność na temperatury. Z tego też powodu mężczyzna w Sennin Modo staje się odporny na wszelkie ataki ogniem czy też lawą. Jego siła fizyczna wzrasta i w tym stanie jest w stanie używać Salamandrzego Kumite - techniki walki polegającej na pokryciu swoich pięści ogniem i, wykorzystując swoją odporność na temperatury, atakować w ten sposób przeciwnika. Minusem natomiast tego trybu jest to, że koncentruje się tylko na jednej naturze chakry i walcząc z naprawdę potężnymi użytkownikami Suitonu, jak na przykład Tobirama Senju, może mieć problem. Nadrabia to jednak użycie karmazynowych płomieni, które bardzo ciężko ugasić. Mówi się, że tylko prawdziwy mistrz Katonu, kto opanował tę naturę w stu procentach i zrozumiał jej przesłanie i wnętrze jest w stanie w pełni opanować salamandrzy Tryb Mędrca. Fakt, że Joten to osiągnął, świadczy o słuszności zajmowanego przez niego miejsca jako największego mistrza Uwolnienia Ognia w historii. 'Genton' Uwolnienie Plazmy to rzadkie Kekkei Genkai u Uchiha, a Joten jest osobą, która opanowała je najlepiej w historii całego klanu. Uznawany za zwieńczenie ognia, Styl Plazmy to dla Jotena świetna alternatywa w zamian za ogień, gdy ten z jakiegoś powodu nie może być używany. Genton przydał mu się na przykład, gdy z powietrza został usunięty cały tlen. Plazma jest z natury gorąca i nie porzebuje tlenu, więc jest to jej przewaga nad ogniem. Jest od niego również dużo gorętsza, według Jotena dorównuje temperaturą niebieskim płomieniom techniki Katon: Purizmu. Uchiha używa tych technik dość często, ponieważ mają one więcej silnych stron niż ogień. Składają się z trzech natur chakry, więc są skuteczne w walce z większą ilością technik, jednakże oznacza to również, że posiadają więcej słabości. Mimo to Joten zna je tak dobrze, że wie, kiedy plazma przyda się w danym momencie lepiej niż zwykłe płomienie, a kiedy na odwrót. Genton mężczyzny, podobnie jak Katon, pokrywa swoim zasięgiem ogromny obszar i z tego powodu jest efektywną naturą przeciw dużej grupie wrogów. 'Raiton' Joten, gdy dowiedział się, że błyskawice były uznawane przez jego przodków za ,,zimny ogień", postanowił zbadać Raiton. Opanował go w bardzo dobrym stopniu, ponieważ faktycznie pioruny bardzo przypominają płomienie w swoim działaniu. Nie używa go jednak nawet w połowie tak często jak Katonu, a to dlatego, że mężczyzna z założenia jest wierny tradcyji. Najczęściej stosuje Uwolnienie Błyskawic, gdy musi zaatakować bardzo szybko. Techniki Katonu do najszybszych nie należą, więc Raiton jest bardzo dobrą alternatywą. 'Futon' Uwolnienie Wiatru jest używane przez Jotena tylko i wyłącznie, by wzmacniać jego płomienie. Z tego też powodu shinobi dysponuje szerokim arsenałem jutsu polegających na wypuszczeniu strumienia powietrza, jednak brakuje mu technik tnących i próżniowych, które przydają się do szybkiego wykańczania przeciwnika. Mimo to Uchiha nigdy nie wykazywał chęci rozwinięcia swojego Futonu na wyższy stopień - oddał się całkowicie Katonowi, a naturę wiatru uważał tylko za dodatek do jego używania. 'Taijutsu' Bardzo rzadko używane przez Jotena, praktycznie tylko wtedy, gdy jest do tego zmuszony. Mężczyzna zdecydowanie preferuje walkę na dystans, ale przyparty do muru jest w stanie walczyć na krótki dystans. Jego techniki taijutsu są często wzmacniane ogniem, np. podczas stosowania salamanderzego Kumite. Pomimo swojej niechęci do taijutsu, Joten jest w stanie walczyć w zwarciu na równi z Tobiramą Senju i Madarą Uchiha. Przegrał kiedyś wymianę ciosów z Hashiramą, jednak trzeba wziąć pod uwagę, że był wtedy zmęczony, podczas gdy sam Hashirama dysponował ogromną energią życiową i siłą fizyczną. 'Genjutsu' Iluzje to dziedzina mocno zaniedbana przez Uchihę. Pomimo posiadania Sharingana, mężczyzna korzystał z genjutsu głównie wtedy, gdy nie chciał zabijać oponenta. Po zdobyciu Mangekyou Sharingana zaczął częściej je wykorzystywać. Były to zazwyczaj proste iluzje, jednak pewnego razu Joten zademonstrował skomplikowaną iluzję polegającą na sprawieniu wrażenia, że świat wokół przeciwnika płonie, a on sam dusi się od dymu. Mimo to, shinobi przyznał, że jego iluzjom daleko do świetnego Tsukuyomi Madary, którym był w stanie zmylić nawet doświadczonych użytkowników doujutsu. 'Fuinjutsu' Joten pokazał pewną znajomość technik pieczętujących, która najprawdopodobniej wzięła się z jego dobrych stosunków z klanem Uzumaki. Był w stanie umieścić skomplikowaną pieczęć na oczach Madary, która uaktywniała się przy użyciu przez niego Mangekyou Sharingana. Kiedy Uchiha to robił, pieczęć sprawiała wrażenie, jakby płonęły mu oczy. Jak sam Madara stwierdził, jest to bardzo silne i efektywne jutsu pieczętujące, jednak nie powstrzymało go ono przed nadużywaniem mocy swoich oczu. Według Jotena, jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się pieczęci jest usunięcie własnych oczu, co też w końcu Madara uczynił. 'Historia' 'Ciekawostki' Ulubiony kolor Jotena to czerwony. Uchiha ukończył 387 oficjalnych misji: 10 rangi D, 23 rangi C, 120 rangi B, 174 rangi A i 60 rangi S. Joten był jednym z niewielu Uchiha, których Tobirama Senju szanował. Rywalizacja Jotena i Tobiramy przypomina tę Madary i Hashiramy. Przepowiednia wypowiedziana przez mężczyznę Madarze spełniła się - został on pokonany przez wnuka Jotena - Rena Uchihę. Kamizelki shinobi Konohy pochodzą od ulubionego stroju Uchihy. Joten był rozważany na pozycję Pierwszego i Drugiego Hokage. Jest trzecim, mniej znanym założycielem Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach. Zwerbował większość klanów, które zgodziły się wejść w skład formującej się Konohy. Ulubiona potrawa Jotena to gorący rosół z indyka. Uchiha najmniej lubi jeść mdłe potrawy, a najbardziej - ostre. Jego hobby to wykonywanie świec. Był jedynym shinobi w historii, który w pełni opanował Salamandrzy Tryb Mędrca. Śmierć Jotena była bodźcem, który skłonił Hashiramę do podjęcia decyzji o zabiciu Madary. Uchiha był znany z tego, że miał złą opinię o bracie Madary - Izunie. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia